black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren
Warren is a somewhat dim-witted pirate serving on the crew of the Colonial Dawn. Biography Background Warren is presumably part of the crew that aids in the capture of the Urca de Lima's ''gold and brings it back to Nassau, where it is stored in the vaults beneath the fort. Season Three Warren visits his quartermaster, Featherstone, and captain, Jack Rackham, in order to withdraw five hundred pieces of eight, a hefty sum. Featherstone is somewhat alarmed and Rackham notes that Warren came to them two days ago. Warren confirms that he did and it was to withdraw five hundred pieces. He was given this money, and Rackham and Featherstone are astonished that he was able to spend this amount in two days, but Warren explains that he lost it. Rackham asked if he lost it in a wager but Warren corrects him, saying he had the gold in a sack and he put it down and when he returned, the sack wasn't where he put it. Featherstone asks his captain if he'd like him to take care of it, and Rackham is more than happy to have Featherstone handle this. Featherstone explains that he and the captain are in charge of watching over the gold for the crew and their interests. Featherstone says that as his quartermaster and friend, he feels obligated to suggest that Warren reconsider taking out such large sums of money without a plan to safeguard it. Featherstone asks if Warren understands, and Warren says he does. Featherstone then asks if there is a smaller amount that Warren would want to take out, and he again asks for five hundred pieces. Wanting the ordeal to end, Featherstone agrees to give him the money before Max arrives and asks to speak with Rackham privately. While Rackham is entertaining in the Governor's Mansion, Idelle walks up to him and places a large sack of gold on the table, saying it was found at the inn by the bar. Rackham says he knows that Warren misplaced it yesterday, but Idelle says this is the money he was given today. She tells him they found his previous sack of gold in the privy the day before. Rackham asks how she can be sure, and Idelle produces another large sack of gold. Idelle then asks Rackham how stupid his men are, and he answers that it's hard to say. The crew of the ''Colonial Dawn ''mans the fort while the pirates prepare for the British invasion. However, Captain Benjamin Hornigold rows to shore and reads the address of the new governor, Woodes Rogers, to the men assembled on the beach. The address proclaims that all pirates will be offered a full pardon, and a bounty of ten thousand pounds is placed on the head of Charles Vane. The pirates on the beach then lay down their arms, while Rackham and his men bar the doors to the fort. After the address, a few pirates knock on the door asking for Vane, who is in the fort. One pirate asks for Rackham to not be greedy and to give Vane over. Rackham then orders the door to be opened and shoots the shouting pirate in the face. Featherstone then informs him that the crew voted to kick Vane out. They think turning Vane over will convince the British commander to allow them to keep both the fort and the gold. Rackham then rigs the powder magazine to explode, bringing a wall of the fort down with it, hoping the explosion will create enough of a diversion to allow Vane to escape. While they wait for it to explode, Warren shouts at Jack to kick Vane out while Jack, Charles and Anne share their final goodbye. The magazine then explodes, and the three escape while the crew surrenders to Captain Hornigold. Quotes By Warren ''"'Lost it' as in I had it in a sack and I put it down, and when I came back to pick it up, it weren't where I put it. Lost." ''- Warren explaining to Jack Rackham and Featherstone how he lost his gold in XIX. About Warren ''*Idelle places a large sack of gold on the table in front of Rackham* "Found that. At the inn by the bar." "Oh I know, Mr. Warren misplaced it yesterday." "No, that one we found in the privy yesterday. This is the new one he was dispersed today." "Are you certain?" *Idelle places a second sack of gold on the table in front of Rackham* "Just how fucking stupid, exactly, are your men?" "It's hard to say." ''- ''Dialogue between Idelle and Jack Rackham in XIX. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pirate Category:Colonial Dawn Crew Category:Minor Characters